Known treatment options for urethral stricture, which is an abnormal narrowing of the urethra, include urethroplasty surgery as well as minimally invasive procedures such as dilation, stent implantation, and urethrotomy. Due to the invasiveness of urethroplasty surgery, it is only recommended in extreme cases of urethral stricture. However, minimally invasive procedures currently in use to treat urethral stricture can be of limited long-term effectiveness because they do not promote epithelial function at the treatment site. Accordingly, a need exists for a practical, minimally invasive treatment of urethral stricture which promotes epithelial function at the treatment site.